


The Irrelevance of Height

by Seph_Ina



Series: Domestic Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, headpats, kit fisto is very cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seph_Ina/pseuds/Seph_Ina
Summary: One of the annoying things about having a padawan is that time often flies far too quickly, and before you know it they'll be fully-grown and probably a good inch taller than you.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Domestic Jedi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719142
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	The Irrelevance of Height

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna write some fluff. Its the good stuff.

1.

Anakin Skywalker is nine-standard and newly apprenticed. Obi-Wan Kenobi is twenty-five-standard and fresh back from a mission. And it began there when their bond was still new like seedling stretching out its roots.

\----

Anakin Skywalker had just mastered the first kata of the first lightsaber form Shii-Cho. He even did it all by himself! He couldn’t wait to show Obi-Wan. He bets Obi-Wan would be really happy to know that he’d been working hard the entire time he was gone.

Anakin eagerly waited on a supply crate in the Temple’s hangar. One of the passing knights had been kind enough not to shoo him off to classes when he realized who he was waiting for.

_The very green and cool-looking Nautolan flashed a friendly smile at Anakin. “This takes me back to when I was a padawan myself,” Knight Fisto said. “The first time my master left made me so anxious, I couldn’t focus on my classes for the entire week!” he said while laughing._

_Anakin shyly grinned and nodded. He could understand that. But Obi-Wan had commed him saying that his ETA was in an hour and he really wanted to greet him as soon as he stepped off the ship. He really didn’t want to go to his class. Mechanics was so boring when you already knew most of what they were teaching._

_He told Knight Fisto this and the Knight winked at him conspiratorially. “Don’t worry, little one,” he promised, “I’ll tell Master Jun that she needn’t worry.” Then he turned to leave with a cheeky wave that Anakin returned._

Anakin’s legs bounced against the crate as he swung them restlessly. He could feel Obi-Wan getting closer and closer with every passing second. The _thunk-thunk-thunk_ sound of his legs hitting the crate did little to ease his excitement.

Then, a Corellian-made freighter flew into the vicinity of the hangar and Anakin knew that it was where Obi-Wan was. He jumped to his feet and ran as close to ship as he could get.

Sure enough, when the ramp went down Obi-Wan was there.

Elated, he ran towards him with not a single sense of propriety in mind.

“Obi-Wan!” he cried happily.

Before Obi-Wan could even take a step off the ship Anakin halted to a stop in front of him and bowed so quickly before anyone could say scream ‘Kriff.’

A Chagrian stared at him in shock while Obi-Wan had a similar look on his face.

“Welcome back, Obi-Wan!” he said as he grinned widely.

The skin under Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkled as a small smile formed on his face.

“It’s good to see that you’re well, Anakin,” he said. Then, he raised an eyebrow and asked, “I trust you’ve been busy while I was gone?”

Without a beat, Anakin eagerly nodded in reply.

And then proceeded to babble about everything he’d been up to since Obi-Wan’s absence.

The Chagrian behind them seemed to get fed-up that Obi-Wan wouldn’t leave the ramp of his ship and shoved them a few paces forward none-too-politely.

“Look, if you Jedi wanna have a family reunion, don’t do it on my ship. I’ve got places to be,” he gruffly said before retreating inside.

Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as the ramp closed and the ship exited the atmosphere.

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan a little embarrassedly. “I suppose we should’ve taken that conversation to another area,” he said as the splotches of pink showed up on his cheeks.

Feeling his master’s embarrassment, Anakin looked down on his boots and kicked at nothing in particular. “Sorry ‘bout that, master,” Anakin apologized.

Obi-Wan’s brow wrinkled a bit before the side of his mouth curved into a tiny smile.

“It’s alright, padawan,” he began, “perhaps if I’d gotten off the ship faster we wouldn’t have had to face such a situation.”

A tiny giggle escapes Anakin as he tried to imagine Obi-Wan rushing off the ship in a manner that Obi-Wan would probably think unbecoming of himself.

Anakin looked back at his master whose eyes twinkled mirthfully.

Anakin grinned as he dared to poke fun at his master. “I think you would’a tripped over your robes,” he commented innocently.

Obi-Wan let out a pretentious huff, “Well, I hope you won’t do the same with your tongue when I ask you why you’re certainly skipping classes at this hour.”

And Anakin certainly did trip over his own tongue as he mumbled out an excuse as his skin flushed.

“m’wan’ed’t’s’you.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Anakin flushed until his cheeks were as red as Alderaan tomatoes. Then he took a deep breath before replying.

“I – I wanted t-to see you,” he managed to stutter out.

Obi-Wan fondly smiled at his padawan and softly patted him on the head.

Anakin looked at him in wonder with wide blue eyes from beneath his hand.

“I missed you too, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.

A bright smile blossomed on Anakin’s face. He took hold of Obi-Wan’s hand and then proceeded to drag him towards the Training Salles.

_“C’mon, Master! There’s something I gotta show you!”_

**Author's Note:**

> More headpats to come.


End file.
